


Maškaráda

by Raaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raaya/pseuds/Raaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape přemýšlí. Necítí tíhu okamžiků. Necítí tíhu smrti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maškaráda

Severus Snape stál v trávě ztěžklé večerní rosou, pozoroval nebe a přemýšlel.

O tom, jaké to je dívat se do budoucnosti a nevidět nic.  
O tom, jaké to je každý den nosit masku, měsíce, roky.  
O tom, jak se maska stává součástí tváře.  
O tom, kolikrát se díval do těch zelených očí a cítil lásku.  
O tom, jak sledoval bublající kotlík a cítil radost.  
O tom, jaké to je vidět první záblesk naděje.  
O tom, kolikrát se sledoval černé kučery a cítil nenávist.  
O tom, jak poprvé spadl na dno.  
O tom, jak poprvé spatřil Pána a nemohl popadnout dech.  
O tom, jak dělal temné věci a ty se mu začaly usazovat na duši.  
O tom, že viděl smrt a necítil nic.  
O tom, že přijít o všechny iluze bolí jako čert.  
O tom, že si vyrval srdce z hrudi a ještě krvácející jej zahodil.  
O tom, že i nejusedavější pláč je zbytečný.  
O tom, že žít sám se sebou je někdy to nejtěžší.  
O tom, jak sledoval svou tvář v zrcadle a zkonstatoval, že už v ní moc lidskosti nezůstalo.  
O tom, že druhé šance nejsou jen v pohádkách.  
O tom, jak sledoval slavnou jizvu a cítil vztek.  
O tom, jak sledoval toho chlapce a cítil smutek.  
O tom, že chlapec vyrostl v muže a jeho srdce se sevřelo.  
O tom, jak sledoval konec stříbrného vousu a cítil se vinen.  
O tom, že některé smrti vstoupí do dějin.  
O tom, jak plakal a poprvé se za své slzy nestyděl.  
O tom, že narovnal záda a nedovolí si znovu padnout.  
O tom, že ví, jak to dopadne. A těšil se, bože, jak moc se těšil!

„Vyhrajeme, Albusi,“ zašeptal a vykročil k Chroptící chýši. Poprvé si dovolil cítit naději.


End file.
